5 days in your mind
by Foreign Sisters
Summary: We fly to an exotic place where a crimson haired girl's wish is granted.There's a wedding but who's who?What are left behind is a huge misunderstanding,a half white stiletto,a piece of mind and a blue haired boy's sanity is a question!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Welcome to our first joint fiction! It was so much fun working with other authors and I hope you will enjoy reading it, too! The authors who will write in this collaboration fiction are: **Shadow's Tears, Ren Nakamura, animearchitect, Athena Katorea Knightstar, Ahsinat crimson flames** and **nebhat04**. Our assistant is **Neko Meow** )

The first chapter is written by nebhat04.

* * *

**5 days in your mind**

Prologue

A sparkling, subtle creature was enwrapped in the cone of a luscious calla lily. The snow white flower was a perfect shelter for the music fairy. It was spacious and comfortable for his tiny body.

He huffed and puffed, pregnant heaves leaving his minuscule lips and checked his beating heart with his trembling palms.

"That was close!" He stated the sentence as he recalled the memory of the previous predicament with the stray dogs in the park.

As soon as his breathing became steady, he stood up and placed his hands on the lace trimming of the lily. He ascertained his vast surrounding and discovered that the dogs were gone, only the gentle waft of the late autumn breeze remaining in the park.

A blushful smile graced his lips when his eyes met with an amaranth haired girl who was playing the violin.

Briskly, he jumped on the leaf of the sword sturdy flower and lay on his stomach. With his legs playing with the wind and his head swinging to the rhythm of the heartfelt melody, he glued his eyelids together and hummed the notes…

"It's splendid! The song is chirpy, yet it divulges her lament… hmmm…" He mused as he kept his head tilting from right to left.

The song had halted halfway and the girl sat on the spongy, evergreen turf. Sighs escaped from her air filled lungs and a minuscule crystal ball turned into a brook on her pretty face.

"Why… why men can't understand me?"

The fairy was sitting with crossed legs; he placed his arms on his knees. His elbows met with his legs and rested his head on his palms. He was bemused by the sight of a crying girl in front of his bare eyes. He was neither cupid nor did he have a tiny clue how could it feel to be in love or broken; but he was sure that the girl was a talented musician and her music was endued with pure feelings.

"That's it!" And with these words, he flew away…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The wedding violinist**

The swish of the January wind wiggled around and hardly ravaged the dust on the torrid floor. The scorching sunrise killed the air molecules and the atmosphere was very sultry. The breeze conveyed the fresh, salty scent of the ocean, making people's nose tickle as they breathed in the precious, yet suffocating air.

A young, muscari blue haired man left an air conditioned skyscraper and stepped in the Brazilian, fervent sun.

His attire didn't help him even a bit against the unbearable hotness: the black suit covered his lean body. His neck was decorated with a dark, tight tie and his hand was busy holding a blue violin case.

With a flawless, rapid movement, he ransacked his pocket and revealed a cell phone.

"I'm done…" He stated bluntly between heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry Len! The driver can't make it until 6 pm, so… I recommend you to take a taxi or public transportation." A gentle voice tingled in his ears.

He subdued his anger and remained gentlemanly with the woman on the other end of the line.

"Thanks mother." He hung up and squeezed his phone back into his pocket. "What will I do now?" He eyed the passing taxis and thought of the touristy place… after all, this was the first time he had visited this country and it would have been nice to enjoy and discover more. But he was out of the mood and somehow couldn't stand –precisely, hated – hotness!

He strolled the streets aimlessly for a while… occasionally checking the time since he still had more than an hour before the driver could pick him up…

"What to do? What to do?" He repeated the question without expecting any answer.

He glared at an opened bus… it looked really tempting for him because it had huge, colorful umbrellas on it. "Shade!" He mused and waited at the bus stop for the next ride.

He stepped on and hurried to the back of the huge vehicle and found a sole seat. He gulped many times… but it was painful on his burning, dry throat.

"I'm so thirsty…" He whispered to himself, without noticing a slim woman who was standing above him and waiting for a reply…

"Is it occupied?" She was pointing at the seat next to him. She was pretty and her smile seemed to be perfectly radiant. He remarked it in his mind and measured her clothes: short, white dress, ladybug red hair in a high ponytail, white patent leather shoes… and a silver handbag.

_How long should I wait for his answer? He looks Japanese so I assume that he speaks the language… Oh geez, these shoes are killing me. I want to sit down…_

He heard her words faintly but didn't feel sure enough if she said those words or if it was just his imagination. His eyes were glued to the high heels when finally he answered.

"It's not occupied." His answer was curt. Len tilted his head to the other direction and kept watching the mirage on the street.

_He looks tired… how can he be on this bus with those clothes? He's sweating huge drops on his forehead…_

"Excuse me… did you say something?"

What the heck was wrong with him? She, a total stranger, would never say things like that… unless she was a very direct person. He thought but still didn't look at the girl beside him.

"No! I didn't!" She protested and twiddled with her delicate fingers.

_Did I say it out loud? No way… I would never say that! It's not his fault that the weather is really hot. It's not my business anyway. Hmmm… did I close the balcony door? I hope not… when I'll arrive back, the air will be fresh in the room. Oh no, where are my keys?_

She combed her handbag for several minutes when finally she heaved and fished out the hoodlum keys.

_There you are! It would put me in trouble if I lose my keys…_

The young man now was frantic in his seat… listening to an unknown girl, how she's talking to herself was too much for his simple mind.

The hotness was one problem but dealing with a mumbling woman talking about nonsense was quite another!

"Would you mind…" This time he averted his head to her direction and faced the daunted girl.

_Would I mind what? Why doesn't he finish the sentence? Did I do something wrong? And why is he looking at my lips with those… hungry sparkles in his gilded eyes?_

Tsukimori Len, who always believed in logic and with much confidence, can be stated as a realist. Sentiments, feelings, abnormal paranormal phenomenon was out of question.

Due to these facts about our hero, his eyes were feasting on the crimson haired girl's lips which were NOT MOVING, yet he heard forming, annoying words from the same voice…

He glared at her like he had seen a floating ghost in the air but the girl misinterpreted his gape and screamed out the words in her mind.

_What? What? He's a pervert! Pervert! He's watching my lips like they are food! Pervert! I don't even know his name! Pervert! Pervert!_

She iterated the shameful word millions of times and the voice became louder and louder with each repeated 'pervert'.

But he couldn't have turned away. On the top of everything, his hands lifted up and almost skinned her lips…

"They are not moving! I can't believe this! They are supposed to move! They are supposed to move!"

He was perplexed and struggled to seek for a realistic answer. Though, it never knocked on his mind's door.

_Now he wants to touch my lips! I cannot allow that! I have to admit that he is really handsome, but for God's sake I don't know him! I'm not gonna kiss an anonymous!_

He kept staring at her shaking lips which were still not forming any words!

The bus drove through a line of gutters on the road and caused the vehicle to jump up a little. Not to mention that it was so sudden that the young man bounced to his right side, crashed on the girl and gifted her lips with a tactless kiss.

He sensed how his choppy skin touched her soft lips which were dandled with rich, lip balm.

The reaction from the girl was surprisingly slow but when she woke up from her stunned state, with a graceful movement, she slapped the pale cheek of the boy.

She wore googly eyes and her only intention was to leave the bus as fast as possible so she tried to stand up but her left heel was stuck between two chairs.

She wiggled her leg to free the heel from the prison but her struggle was barren of results. The stubborn heel was thunderstruck just like the man besides her.

_No way! That pervert just kissed me! I want to go! I want to go! How did he dare? Pervert! Pervert! And see this… I can't even escape because my right heel is stuck! Oh God and I thought that today is my lucky day!_

Unconsciously, she pressed the signal and the bus halted. Len was about to reach for her legs and give help to the heel but she couldn't have waited anymore!

_I don't care! I just want to run!_

She stepped out of the half stiletto and limping, exited the bus. Len was still glaring at her direction with awe and horror in his eyes. He bent down to pick up the abandoned shoe and at the next stop, left the bus.

* * *

He looked around and found the huge, white building…

"This is where I must go!"

The young man loosened his tie and unbuttoned his black coat… a soft breeze dried off some of the sweat drops from his neck.

He entered the white building and people quickly started to chirp about his arrival. Well yes, he looked hilarious with one hand holding the violin case, while the other one… was occupied with a small, white stiletto.

"I need to see a psychiatrist!" He blurted out his only wish.

The older, Latin woman at the reception desk was speechless but she understood English so she answered.

"There is a temporary Japanese doctor… but he has a patient right now." Her trembling voice left her lips without confidence.

"I'm sorry madam! It's urgent!" He was determined and yearned for a realistic answer for his previous encounter with the cherry haired young woman.

"2nd floor, 3rd door on the left. His name is Kaji Aoi!" She didn't intend to argue with the handsome foreigner who festooned his face with a stern look. But as she looked at him from toe to head, her assumption was easily influenced by the sight and thought that he was not a tourist. Rather a businessman, she corrected her theory.

He rushed through the crowded corridors and pricked up his ears too see if he could hear voices from other people but the irking silence welcomed him.

"I'm going mad…" he thought and opened Kaji Aoi's door without knocking.

He stood there, with the door open and took in the light room.

There was a coach with a maroon haired someone was lying on it. His hands were under his head while he talked nonstop, the leather chair granting the blonde doctor with comfortable working hours.

"So anytime I see that green haired trumpeter of a puppy around her, I just strengthen my fists and wish I could break something in the room!"

"But he doesn't do anything!" The doctor corrected.

"Yes he does!" The maroon head almost shouted. "He's been nagging on her since they were toddlers… how annoying!"

Len couldn't have taken anymore of the bubbling and he cleared his throat before shutting the door with audible noise.

"Doctor! I need help! I can hear voices!" He whispered but both men in the room were aware of his presence now and also his words made a kind of funny effect in them; they started laughing.

The guy on the sofa was sitting now and glued his glance on the standing, blue haired man… one hand with the violin while the other with the stiletto.

"Ah… Tsukimori…" He could have hardly pronounced the sentence without stumbling.

"Do you know each other?" The doctor turned to Len then to the other guy and both nodded at the same time.

"Sort of… Same violin class, number one rival…" The maroon haired guy stood up and scooted to the direction of the door. Meanwhile he patted Len's shoulder.

"Hey Aoi! Make sure to put him into a rubber room and let him play his violin!" He snickered and exited the room.

"Make sure you take your medication every day!" Kaji yelled after his patient but he was nowhere in sight. "Sorry for that! Dr. Kaji Aoi!" He reached the still standing Len and invited him for a manly handshake.

"Tsukimori Len…" He lifted up his hand with the stiletto in it but quickly hid it behind his back when he discovered the mistake. Why was he keeping that stupid shoe anyway? Pink tinged his cheeks.

"Len, I don't have much time but another day I'll gladly listen to your problem…" The doctor started…

"Don't call me by my given name!" He protested.

"Ah, sorry! It helps in the 'doctor patient' bond if we are more familiar with each other. You know, building the trust…" Aoi sat at his desk and arranged some stray papers on it.

"Don't come with the hanky-panky speech! I need a doctor not a sorcerer! You should take me to an MRI because I have brain malfunctioning!" Len shared his best guess with the doctor. Probably that was his problem. It was rational and acceptable. Maybe he practiced too much today and he hadn't even eaten anything. Now that he was thinking about it, he felt a 'pang' in his hollow stomach.

Aoi forced back a giggle but kept listening to his new 'patient'.

"I can't send you to an MRI without any proper reason…" The blond doctor smiled.

"I can hear voices!" Len placed the violin case on the sofa as he reported his avowal.

"Everyone can hear voices…" The doctor added and smiled again. This was his job.

"It was not hallucination! And it was not my voice! She… she was talking without moving her lips! I went mad. Anyway, what's Etou Kiriya doing here? Is he stark mad now? "

"He has problems with controlling his anger, or rather jealousy. But let's get back to your problem. Maybe she could talk from her tummy!" He snickered. This was the first time –besides Etou – that he was dealing with mentally normal people. It must have been the stress, he thought as he eyed Len's depressed expression.

"No… I doubt…" Len was confused now but didn't give up on the MRI. "Please, I just want an MRI…" He almost pleaded but forced himself back.

"I'm sorry, the most I can do for you is prescribing a weak sedative and if you still have the problem, visit me again! I'm in _Arraial do Cabo_for the next two months. Kind of volunteering here so give me a call if you're lost again! "

"I won't budge an inch without the MRI!" The blue haired man demanded.

Aoi sighed and handed over two papers to Len.

"Anyway, that was a very entertaining and specious tale that you told me…" He snickered repeatedly.

But Len was rendered speechless with rage. He had his reasons. First of all, the doctor didn't believe in him and treated him like he was insane. Probably, he was. And on the other hand, that bastard Etou heard him saying 'he's perceiving voices'. Why him? His number one rival in the classical music field!

"I need more practice!" He thought inside the sane part of his mind and exited the room.

Aoi eyed the leaving silhouette and thought that he must write his next article about Tsukimori Len and the lonely white stiletto… he almost decided on the title of the article when his phone rang.

* * *

"It's not like I see her every day! I don't even know her name! And I don't want to… Maybe it was a trick of my mind! Nothing special! I'm hungry, dizzy! So let's forget about it! "

Len was deep in his mind while watching the sunset from his balcony.

The weather was milder now and for no particular reason he enjoyed the view and the soft breeze on his skin. He wished to obliterate the recent past… when someone disturbed his daydreaming state.

"Len! There you are! May I ask a favor from you? "

An elegant, middle aged woman stepped out to caress her son's shoulder.

"Yes…" But his crumbling mind was still pondering on the previous topic.

"Azuma can't come tonight but the musicians are visiting us and nobody will be here unless you receive them! The wedding is in 5 days so we should hurry up!"

Without reconsidering the answer and the yearning to be alone again, he agreed.

"Of course, mother." But his eyes were in a far away land.

"I'm leaving now! Take care and make the guests comfortable, they'll be here in half an hour!" His mother's endearing smile didn't change the icy expression on Len's face.

* * *

A soft knock woke up Len from his semi sleep but when he left his room, the guests were already in the living room.

6 people were standing and staring at him.

It was nothing special for him; ignoring the fact that a screaming voice was coming from a red head!

_Pervert! Pervert! I can't believe this! What the heck is he doing here! Pervert!_

His eyes enshrouded in fog and for the second time today, he experienced a black-out in his brain. He gaped at the people in the room and contemplated the girl in front of him. Her peerless locks revealed the truth that she must have been the same person. Unless she had a twin sister… but the voice which was yelling at him was also the same.

_Say something! Stupid pervert! You stole a kiss from me and didn't even say sorry!_

"Welcome…" He said with a bowed head. Kahoko grinned but only Len was aware of her real thoughts!

_Now it's my turn… great…Pervert!_

"I'm Hino Kahoko! I'm the leader of the music team. She's Amou Nami, our camera woman!" She pointed at a blonde woman with deep blue eyes. "She's Mio Takato, my personal assistant " Mio had light brown locks and she festooned her lips with a graceful smile. "He's Ryotaro Tsuchiura, our very talented pianist." The green haired musician wanted to shake hands with Len, but he was still stunned with the happenings. "He's Kazuki Hihara, a cheerful trumpeter!" Another green head and he ran towards Len and playfully shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm also Kahoko's fiancé! "

_What! Idiot! He's … He's … Kazuki is…. Bah never mind!_

"OK Kazuki! Calm down. And this hoodlum here is Etou Kiriya, a world famous violinist. "

Len swallowed hard. Was the mind reading was not enough? Why was he cursed with Etou too?

'And you are…?" Kahoko reminded Len that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

_Please, tell me that you're not the groom! I'll get my revenge! I will make your next 5 days hell because of the kiss! If you're the groom, then you're lucky because I respect the bride more than anything! Pervert! Pig! Cheater! Poor woman who's gonna marry you! Pervert!_

Probably, for the first time in his life, Tsukimori Len was barren of ideas. It was crystal clear that he was warped! His mind was blustering and longing for a little peace so he did a piece of folly.

"I… I'm the groom!" He stated with not much confidence but his lips formed the sentence without his mind's permission. His shameless sentence echoed in his ears but it was too late. He didn't even bat an eyelid and lies were leaving his lips. Since when did he become such a liar?

"Then you are _Yunoki Azuma_!" Nami shouted with happiness in her voice! "This is great so you can give me advice about flowers. Ah, this is my lucky day! What do you think what kind of flower would match me… the lily, some kind of orchids, roses… "

And the blonde woman kept on spouting unnecessary words and he didn't even know how to respond. His head was spinning because his attention was fixed on Amou then refocusing on Kahoko's inner mumbling and he had to think of Etou Kiriya, who knew his real identity.

But somehow with the 'world famous violinist', who could have drawn a point at the end of the problem remained silent. Only, a sneer smile was planted on his face and looked away.

_Pervert pig! You betrayed your fiancée! How will you look into the mirror now? Well, I guess it doesn't matter because you are such a bad person! But… he's so good looking. And… his lips were so dry… he had a hard time with the hotness and somehow he was lost… why did I like that accidental kiss? Was it a one 'night blooming' flower, or a perennial day lily? Stop thinking of stupidity, Kahoko! You'll be the wedding violinist on his wedding!_

"Enough!" Len shouted in his desperation. The vortex of thoughts and speeches were mixed and he didn't plan on elucidating the misunderstanding. He was panting hard and feeling dizzier than before.

'What a conceited jerk!" Ryoutaro stated with crossed arms.

Len's eyes were tarnished and he said something hurtful again.

"You know where the door is. We'll talk tomorrow! I'm busy now!"

He didn't wait for them to exit the house, just ran to his room and dialed an overused number.

"Azuma!" He huffed and puffed between his lines.

"What happened?" A calm voice questioned him.

"I said that I'm the groom… I had my reasons but…" He protested but actually there was no explanation of his acts.

"My…My… the almighty Tsukimori Len getting into boorish habits… but that's all right. At least we'll have fun with the musicians!" Len would have never dreamt of having Azuma's implicit obedience but he was a weasel and for sure, he'll ask back the favor in a very bad situation.

"And what about Miyaji?" His voice was low, almost whispering.

"She'll be alright. No need to worry about my fiancée!"

They hung up and Len was glaring at the white, patent leather shoe on his desk… He didn't feel penance for his lie. But it was a chaos! His mind was begging for some sleep and he thought it was the right moment to take the sedatives…

"It must be a placebo…" He mulled over the fact that this medicine was not going to help him but to make sure, he swallowed one pill.

Tsukimori Len, who always had realistic thinking and forced himself to live on the solid earth, never had a sentimental mind and refused to believe in things that he couldn't see.

He never wished for knowing or understanding a woman but maybe this was a chance!

"So she is the violinist…" He whispered the words before he stole the last glance of a solitary stiletto and he was enwrapped in deep slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading our story! Reviews are warmly welcome since we would like to know your reaction and your opinion! Please don't be cheap with the reviews :P


	2. Chapter 2

**5 days in your mind**

**Chapter 2: The beach, the fiancée and the LIAR.**

.

* * *

.

Len sighed as he wiped beads of perspiration from his face.

Another sigh escaped from his lips as a familiar set of hands clamped around his arms like vice grips with an accompanying set of high-pitched squeals he swore he had forgotten, but unfortunately, couldn't.

"Neh! L-" a vogue childish look mirrored Miyaji's sweet face as she stopped mid-sentence.

Looking down at the pretty girl clutching his arm like a monkey, Len's eyes narrowed into slits, remembering far too well the torturous trip they had on the way: with Miyaji cooing over him like some deranged baby.

"A-Azuma - darling…" Miyaji hastily corrected as icicles appeared in Len's eyes.

"Yes?" Len asks evenly, sweat making another appearance.

"Why don't we-"

But Miyaji's detailed words were drowned out as a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere.

_Azuma must be filthy rich to have us staying at this__**Pousada Recanto do Atalia**__. I mean, having US three girls and the guys stay in a Deluxe Triple Room seems very expensive!_

_...Or rather, a familiar train of thought,_Len groaned to himself as he watched from the corner of his eyes the familiar scarlet haired woman that's been making a roller-coaster ride of his brain.

Quickly pulling Miyaji just in time, Len watched as Kahoko pass by the huge potted plant they had hid themselves behind and turn around the corner.

_I wonder what I should do first? Unpack or ..._

_...A familiar jumble of thoughts. At this rate, my little note taking on this woman won't be that hard,_Len thickly thought as he shook his head and turned, forgetting for a split second whom he was with, and coming face-to-face with a bewildered Miyaji with plant twigs stuck on her head.

"What was that about?" Miyaji pouted at him.

* * *

Len heaved as he walked along the sandy beach Arraial do Cabo, remembering the reminders Azuma has given him.

.

_I want you to show our musicians the beauty of the place._Azuma smiled cheerily at Len's pale face.

_How in the world am I supposed to SHOW them around? I don't even KNOW this place!_Len snapped at the handsome man in front of him.

_I'd hate to remind you, Len, but I'm not the one who pretended to be the fiancée of someone else, right?_A light chuckle from Azuma made Len even more ashamed of his harsh decision.

_It's not my fault!_Len countered, blush creeping in his cheeks.

_Of course it wasn't._Azuma smirked, adding with a soft whisper, It_ always NEVER was._

_Since you seem too pre-occupied of the late, I'll let Miyaji introduce all the fun stuff to them. I explained to her everything, and please Len, try NOT to ruin it by creating a snow storm._Azuma chuckled some more as Len stormed out.

.

Picking up a couple of pink seashells, Len examined them under the soft red, orange, pink and blue glow of the sunset.

_Kahh! Why can't he just leave me alone!_

The familiar voice made Len turn around and caught sight of Kahoko hiding behind one of the coconut trees, a voice calling her.

"KAHOKO!"

_Kahhhhh! That Kazuki Hihara!_

Len's eyebrows twitched at the tone of her thoughts.

_He's such a -!_

Making Len's eyebrows disappear in his cerulean hair.

_Well isn't that grand? Engaged couple… Are they for real?.._

Len started towards her. But then, he stopped as HE popped into her thoughts.

_He's no better than that Azuma guy! Saying he's engaged then kissing me like that! What a bastard! He's such a liar!_

Looking around them, Len caught sight of a tall plant surrounded by lush little plantlets and made a run for it.

_It's like he doesn't even care for his fiancée! Acting like that when she's not around! And then acting the opposite way when she's there! Come on! It's like he's got a split personality!_

Len cursed under his breath as he watched Kahoko from behind the plant.

_Kyahhh! Why does it HAVE to be him!_Kahoko pulled her long scarlet hair as she scolded herself.

_Wow, I wonder what else she would say if someone offended her._Len wryly thought to himself as he took a mental note not to cross paths with her again in their next life. IF he gets a next life.

"KAHOKO!" Kazuki's voice surprised both Len and her. Taking long strides towards her spot and engulfing her in a warm embrace.

Mentally cursing himself, he heard the same thing pop up from Kahoko's brain.

_Why does he ALWAYS have to pop up like that!_

"L-AZUMA!" shouted a voice behind Len so suddenly that he jumped; and so did Kahoko and Kazuki.

"Why are you hiding there like a peeping tom?" Miyaji cocked a grin in her lips, her eyes twinkling mischievously as her eyes flickered in a knowing glance at Kahoko's way, then to Len.

Groaning deep inside, Len shook his head of the leaves and twigs as he straightened himself up.

Looking up at the dumbstruck couple whom he was hiding from, Len made another groan, took Miyaji by the hand and dragged her away with him; but not before he got a good reprimand from Kahoko's thoughts.

_WHAT! He's a PERVERT! A certified PERVERT!_

* * *

Kahoko flopped down on her soft bed as she felt her cheeks. She felt the heat from them as blood rushed to her face.

"WHY?" her face turned red as she remembered her encounters with Len.

_The kiss._

Somehow, she still can't get the fact that she LIKED the kiss. She also liked the way Len felt when he was that close to her.

"KYAHHH!" Kahoko screamed at her pillow.

_This is wrong! He's engaged already! No, he's ABOUT to be married! I can't just fantasize about a man who's nearly at the altar! For goodness' sake! I ADORE MIYAJI!_

Kahoko punched her pillow, intent on venting her sudden indecent thoughts.

_Put a lid on it, Kahoko! Didn't you just say that men are creatures with a sensitive radar tuned in the opposite direction! How come you're thinking of one now!_

Kahoko continued punching her pillow till her arms ached.

The door suddenly banged open and in spilled the bewildered and evidently worried Mio and Nami, with Ryoutaro, Etou and Kazuki at their heels.

"What happened?" Nami huffed and puffed as she stood slouched at the door, hand still clutching the doorknob, sweat all over her forehead, her arms laden with carrier bags.

Looking down at the figure they all presumed was in trouble, they caught sight of a red-faced Kahoko, arms poised to strike at the helpless pillow under her.

"Ehh…" letting go of the pillow, Kahoko stood up and scratched her head, "…So, you went shopping, Nami?"

..

"You should stop calling him L-Azuma, Miyaji darling_._"a soothing voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Yeah well, it's really hard calling someone Azuma when the face I see is Len!" Miyaji stuck out her tongue childishly at Len who is standing at the doorway.

"I know, that's why I think you should call him 'honey' instead_._"Azuma chuckled deeply at the other end, knowing full well how Len would take it.

"HONEY? Why in the world would I call him HONEY?" Miyaji burst out, making Len choke.

Grabbing the phone from her, Len showed Azuma a piece of his mind.

"I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE CALLED HONEY!"

"So I take it you'd rather be soaped by Ms. Kahoko Hino for being a perv"?Azuma did a guilt-trip on him.

Shaking his head, Len knew he lost.

"Fine! But ONLY with company!"

"Don't worry too much Len Worry about what'll happen AFTER all of this and she finds out you're not who you really are!"

Clicking off the phone, Len threw it in Miyaji's waiting hands.

"How long will I have to endure all of this?" he mutters under his breath.

"First her absurd catcalls on me, now HONEY?"

"Oh but I like it, Len! Being able to call you honey and cuddling with you!" Miyaji aims to grab Len's arms, but he moved away, making her trip.

"Er.. I'd rather not…" Len walked stiffly away.

..

"You should take good care of yourself, my Kahoko…" Kazuki held her by the hand and helped her stand up.

Brows furrowing, Kahoko sighed and took back her hand.

"I told you for the longest time-" Kahoko stomped her foot and walked away, leaving a befuddled Kazuki in her wake.

"Told you to drop it, man…" Ryoutaro sighed and shook his head.

"Ehh?" Kazuki fidgeted worriedly.

"For a man who is older than us, you sure are stupid…" Etou smirked, then followed Kahoko.

"And that is really a jerk!" Nami points at Etou's back.

..

Huffing and puffing as she tried to shake off Etou from her tail, Kahoko slipped inside a room with its door ajar and closed it behind her.

She pressed her ears against the smooth wood and listened in as Etou's footsteps grew closer and slowly became farther to where she hid.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she sagged back on the door and clutched a stitch in her chest, closing her eyes.

_Hah! I lost Kazuki now..._

"Now isn't this what you call weird…" a voice spoke, making Kahoko's eyes snap open and stare face to face at a handsome man with straw gold hair and a pair of sea-green eyes.

"KYA-!" Kahoko shouted when his hands closed her mouth shut.

Shaking her head in fear, Kahoko can feel the warmth seeping to her from the stranger's hands.

"You don't have to be scared. I can see it in your eyes... You were the first one who entered here, right?" the man removed his hand from her mouth and watched as she coiled.

"I'm-sorry…" Kahoko mumbled.

"Well. I can see you look pale and hungry... My name's Aoi Kaji." Aoi smiled one of his drop-dead gorgeous smiles and held out an inviting hand to her.

_CHIVALRY! That's what I'm talking about!_Kahoko smiled shyly as she took it and got smoothly dragged up in what she calls an 'embrace'.

Breathing deeply, Aoi could smell the soft and feminine smell of strawberries and vanilla, a tinge of florals and something more. Smells he thought he had forgotten since he made an unprecedented move in Brazil.

"You smell wonderful..." Aoi whispered softly in her ears, sending tingles down her spine as she felt suddenly heady and giddy.

"Thanks..." Kahoko softly answered back, creating half-moons with her eyelashes, unable to stare at Aoi straight in the eye.

Tilting her chin so as to meet her eyes, Aoi gazed deeply and stood there mesmerized by her flaming red hair, golden eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Lunch is on me..." Aoi chuckled throatily as he rubbed his fingers against her smooth, milky chin.

* * *

"Come on everyone!" Miyaji cheerfully tugged Len's arms, knowing full well he could not resist, a mischievous gleam sparkling her eyes.

_Why do I HAVE to be dragged here?_Len gazed darkly at Miyaji's white back, who is at the moment hailing the musicians one by one into their warm and cozy cottage by the beach.

"WOW!" Nami, Mio, Ryoutaro and Kazuki all stared in awe as the seemingly endless white beach spread out in front of them in vast expanse.

"I know, right?" Miyaji happily chirps on as she one by one unloaded the food they've brought with them.

Tasked with handing out paper plates, plastic spoons and forks, tissues and plastic cups, Len thought wryly that for a rich couple, these two were completely telling the exact opposite.

As if reading his thoughts, Miyaji chanced him daggers and mumbled in a low tone.

"I wanted to prepare a classier thing than this. But one of the helps suddenly came down with something and I don't think I can handle cooking so much food that I'm not really familiar with." with that, she gave Len one rueful look and minded_THEIR_guests.

"Kahoko, what's wrong?" Mio's question tingled in Len's ears as he inched closer within earshot.

"Is something the matter, my darling Kahoko?" Kazuki seconded, voice laced with worry.

_Gahh! How do I say this to him? And this-this- this Kazuki is-_Kahoko pasted a fake smile on her face, with Len keeping a keen ear on her thoughts.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she shook her head and took a sudden gulp of her milky white drink.

_Ehh?_

"What's this?" Kahoko looked more closely at her drink, inspecting it in all sides.

"**Leite de Onça**," a passing Miyaji answered her question, but walked away soon enough as she handed drinks to others, "Jaguar Milk." she further explained as she caught a questioning look from Kahoko's face.

_Jaguar MILK? Why the heck am I drinking JAGUAR MILK?_Kahoko's face looked on with utter horror as she held the drink far away from her.

Kazuki seemed to voice the same thing, "Jaguar milk?" he asked in surprise, horror and disgust.

In the sidelines, Len had to muffle a choking laughter as he listened in on Kahoko's absurd flow of thoughts and how she and Kazuki seemed to be sharing the same wild thoughts.

_I may be a novice of things around here in Brazil, but I sure am not stupid enough to think that man can milk jaguars!_

Len fixed his face in what he hoped to be a glacial one as Ryoutaro passed him by, casting him a suspicious look, before returning to Etou's company, both of whom seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Don't go changing the subject!" Mio scowled, visibly annoyed. "I can tell by your face. You've always been like an open book…"

Looking at Kahoko then Mio, Kazuki scratched his head. "What book-?"

"Ehehh.."

_KYAHH! Am I that transparent? Should I do something with myself?_

Kahoko managed a grim smile as she shook her head.

_Idiot!_

_Oh you don't know HOW transparent you can be..._Len smiled inwardly.

"Come on. You can tell me..." Mio poked Kahoko by the ribs.

_That's the problem.. You can sometimes be such a blabber mouth!_

Kahoko pretended to still smile, weighing her options.

**Bring! Bringggg!**

_Thank you LORD!_

Kahoko fumbled inside her pocket and popped out a pink cellphone.

"Ah! Misa Hamai!" Kahoko happily greeted.

Freezing on the spot, Len's eyes made sharp contact with Miyaji's horrified orbs, mouthing something he knew without speaking.

_TROUBLE!_

"Your son? Len Tsukimori?" Kahoko seemingly repeated Misa Hamai's words over the phone.

"Yes, Len, my son. I think he might be with you on your trip over there..."Misa enquired.

_Eh? She has a son?_

"Oh... But I haven't seen any Len Tsukimori in the list in the hotel, Ms. Misa..." Kahoko tipped her head rather thoughtfully.

Looking at Kahoko, then at Miyaji, Len felt the sweat in his back doubling, creating a little faucet of fear inside of him.

"Oh… Is that so.. I was so sure he went with you..."Misa's tone of voice sounded worried.

As Len made another horrified look in Kahoko's way, he caught sight of Etou's smiling face._Double crap!_

Unable to bear the situation, Len made a move out of the cottage when Kahoko spoke up.

"Oh, Mr. Yunoki, Ms. Misa wants to talk to you." hands outstretched in what seemed like an innocent gesture, Len knew better.

_KYAHH! I don't want ANOTHER contact with this pervert!_

But she still smiled as her hand shook slightly.

About to get the mentioned phone, Miyaji's hands appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll can talk to her, Ms. Kahoko... I'm sure she would want to talk to the bride..." and she flashed Kahoko one of her winsome smile before carting off Len in the direction of the hotel.

"Thanks for that..." Len mumbled, flushed.

"Thank Azuma, not me..." Miyaji sighed as she reached a secluded area in the hotel and handed Len the phone.

"Mother?" Len spoke.

"Len?" Misa sounded surprised.

"I thought you weren't with them? I just spoke with the organizer, Ms. Kahoko. She said she hasn't seen you in the guest list…"

"Ah. I asked Azuma if maybe I could arrive here separately. I needed to furnish a couple more things for the wedding." Len coolly answered.

"Oh…"

"So, why did you call?"

"I just wanted to give you the list of music I wanted to add for the wedding. That is if its not too much to ask of them." Len imagined a worried frown creasing his mother's beautiful face.

"I guess I can discuss it with them." Len saw Miyaji roll her eyes and made chopping head motions.

"That'll be wonderful!" Misa happily breathed out.

"You can mail it to me later." Len gestured 'silent' to Miyaji, making her stick out her tongue.

"Sure. Bye! Have fun!" and the line went dead.

"Sure have fun..." Len dryly looked down at the flashy phone.

_Definitely!_

..

"Thanks for this!" Miyaji handed Kahoko her phone.

Looking at Kahoko's smiling face, Len's guilt flew out of the window.

_At least I didn't have any body contact with this pervert!_ Kahoko smiled at him. Kazuki's arms draped over her shoulder; as well as her familiar tasteful thoughts.

_Why are his arms over me! He's- he's-!_

"Ah! Mr. Yunoki, I was wondering whether you can help me with flower arrangements. I so love the arrangements you've made! You are such a talented person!" Nami's sudden question directed at Len made him focus sharply at her and forget Kahoko for a minute.

A horrified look passed on between Miyaji and Len, but passed off as haughty to the others.

_Look at that! He's SO… SO… HAUGHTY!_

Len cocked an eyebrow at Kahoko, but instead, his gaze met Etou's smirking face.

As if saying,_try getting out of that one!_

Gulping, sweat trickled down Len's nape._He's unbearable! He thinks he's perfect!_

_Well, I WOULD be if I really AM Azuma!_Len cursed silently in his head.

"I think, Honey's not allowed to divulge the family secret now, Nami…" Miyaji popped in, cuddling closer to Len as she rubbed a warm hand over Len's cheek with her other arm snaking in Len's waist.

Unable to shake Miyaji off, Len let it pass, but his sweat started adding up.

_They really are sweet... but..._

"She's right. It won't be a family secret anymore if someone OUTSIDE our family knows about it... Right?" Len sighed in relief at the escape Miyaji offered, but his head focused on Kahoko.

"Well, we lovey-dovey people will be taking a stroll now." Miyaji waved a happy hand in farewell.

"Let's do that too, Kahoko my darling!" Kazuki jumped at Kahoko, making her flinch.

_Kyahhh! Kazuki's so..._

Miyaji led Len out of the cottage, hands still draped possessively at him, still waving happily at the others.

_GOOD! He's leaving!_

Kahoko's happy thought followed him out of the cottage. Hand forgotten all together.

"Ice cube…" Ryoutaro shook his head.

* * *

Lounging out in the beach, Kahoko closed her eyes as she took in the warm sun, contrary to the cold days in Japan.

_Ahh.. Pure bliss..._

"I wonder what a beautiful siren like you is doing out here where sharks can devour you..." Etou's voice drifted casually to Kahoko.

Opening her eyes, Kahoko did a double take as she gazed at Etou's smooth, almost tanned, skin. His face showed open admiration at her.

"Thanks. But I don't consider myself a siren…especially not beautiful one." Kahoko shook her head, closing her eyes but unable to remove Etou's finely sculpted body from her mind.

Kahoko felt, rather than heard, Etou moving closer to her as his manly scent drifted oh so casually to her, invading her already susceptible senses.

"Etou…" Kahoko sighed, trying to make him feel his presence is not needed, but instead, got the exact opposite.

She felt her eyes flutter forcefully open as she stared eye-to-eye with Etou. Her gaze forcefully locked into his.

Feeling deja-vu-ish, Kahoko gulped as Etou's eyes glazed her pink lips, then her creamy neck.

_Kinda like Aoi..._Kahoko thought to herself as heat crept to her face,_just like Aoi too!_

"You ARE beautiful… and you ARE a siren, for me..." Etou murmured softly, letting his words linger in the air, making Kahoko shiver with unknown delight.

"When you're ready to ditch that presumptuous Kazuki, come to me…" Etou let Kahoko go with a wink.

_Why do I have a feeling I'm being HIT on by men so suddenly! First Aoi, then Etou!_Kahoko watched Etou walk away from her, blush coloring her cheeks.

* * *

Len sighed as he shook his arms repeatedly as he sat in his gold-themed bedspread.

"Why of all people..." he repeatedly shook his arms again.

He winced as he remembered how Miyaji kept on clamping on to him REPEATEDLY for what seemed like eternity.

_How in the world could Azuma stand her?_he frowned as he watched the red marks, imprints of her hands and nails, on his arms.

He strode towards the open balcony, feeling the cool warm breeze of the sea carry songs of faraway tales.

Closing his eyes, he felt the wind caress his lips as though they have long been lovers, seeking warmth with each other.

_like Kahoko's kiss..._

Opening his eyes wide with the surprising thought, he blinked once then twice then focused on a figure he THINKS he knows.

_Kahoko._

Rubbing his eyes to be sure, his eyes narrowed and zoomed in, until the moon's heavenly light is caught in her hair, showering her in brilliant light of red. He watched as her slim figure walked along the sandy beach and let the wind carry her pink sarong.

Suddenly, another figure emerged from the darkness, approaching Kahoko silently.

He was about to make a shout when he heard Kahoko let out a throaty laughter, even in the distance, he can hear her voice carried out in the night.

Shaking his head,_It must be Kazuki_, and felt something constrict inside his chest, yet ignored it as he walked inside and closed the doors.

..

"Ha ha ha!" Kahoko shook her head as she laid a tentative hand over his chest, feeling the all familiar heat reach from his chest down to her hands and then her cheeks.

"You've made me happy…Very happy..." he murmured in her ears, making her blush as she looked up in his emerald eyes.

"Really?" Kahoko shyly asked, seeking sincerity in his eyes._He does sincerity REALLY good._

"I am honest with you since the start. You've opened a lot of things in me." his eyes glittered, making her even more drawn to him, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know how I helped you though." Kahoko knotted her eyebrows.

"You have. You've given me... ah… immense pleasure..." he looked away from her for a brief second, his eyes meeting another pair in the dark without Kahoko's notice.

Lowering his face down, he let his lips caress her soft pink cheeks with his own.

"I'll be seeing you when you return from this trip of yours..." he held her hands tightly in his and soon walked away.

"I'll see you around Aoi..." Kahoko called softly.

Kahoko stood there, gazing at where Aoi had left, as if everything that had happened were all just made up.

"Ehem." a male voice interrupted, making her turn around and locked gazes with an obviously pissed off Etou.

"It seemed my little Siren is out luring men at this late night. And a full moon at that.." Etou casually walked over her, as if conversing normally, but his eyes belied his intention.

"I wonder what that doctor meant by '_immense pleasure'_?" Etou reached Kahoko, flicking a lazy finger over her bare shoulder.

"You knew he's a doctor?" Kahoko's attention diverted away from Etou's action.

"Of course I do." Etou slid an appreciative hand over her scarlet locks, sending unwanted tingles over her spine as she arched her back.

"I like you... Pick me, not them..." Etou whispered in her ears, which sounded like a plead to Kahoko.

"I..."

* * *

.


End file.
